The present invention relates to system performance verification of a computing device and, more particularly to, client system performance verification of screenshots of administrative interactions, and system diagnosis log files of a computing device.
A client system includes hardware devices, and software programs, or a collection of software programs that operate on the client system, to provide a platform, on which the hardware devices and the software programs can operate. Further, client applications of the client system typically perform essential functions that are required to maintain proper operation of the hardware devices and software applications, operating on the client system. However, some hardware devices, or software applications of the client system may experience error conditions during system operations of the client system. For instance, an error, or crash, can cause other devices, programs, or software applications of the client system, to cease operation, or execution of the client system.